1. Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle parking lock device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2008-503695 discloses a parking lock device that prevents movements of the vehicle by restricting rotation of an output shaft of an automatic transmission, the parking lock device operated by a hydraulic actuator activated by a hydraulic circuit.